The present invention relates generally to an earth-working and fluid distribution apparatus, and more particularly to an earth-working and fluid distribution apparatus for use in conjunction with a plow apparatus such as a chisel plow.
A basic and well-known farming technique includes, among other things, preparation of a field for the planting of crops. This preparation is often accomplished by driving a tractor or other suitable vehicle over the area to be prepared, pulling a plowing device, such as a chisel plow, to break and furrow the soil. It is also desirable, preparatory to planting or in cultivation, to employ some means for removing weeds from the field, and to distribute fertilizer. Heretofore, it has been a common practice to use several pieces of equipment drawn separately over the ground to perform each of the aforesaid functions. Thus, first a plowing device is employed to break the soil in the desired manner, then a second apparatus is used to remove weeds, and yet a third apparatus to apply fertilizer. This technique of using separate implements to perform each function is time consuming, as it requires making a number of trips over the same ground, in order to perform each function.
Fluid fertilizers such as anhydrous ammonia, are often in a highly volatile liquid or a gaseous state at the point of application. In such a state there is frequently a tendency for a significant portion of the fertilizer to escape into the atmosphere. This, of course results in undesirable waste and expense.